borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TallonAM/Merc PvP
few fixes for you: Take 5 points out of resilience, and put it in diva SMG u use depends on map and mod, i.e: x4 anarchy w/ 30 accuracy or less for cesspools, use w/ merc mod. x2 stinger w/ 80ish accuracy and a 3.9 or higher scope w/ plaguebearer mod on devil's footstool x2-x3 anarchy/stinger w/ 60ish accuracy and a 2.7 scope, merc, plague, tempest or cat mod for fyrstone. Shield, use the highest u got unless ur fighting a hunter or someone using an orion, then u gotta put on a cationic shield. ALWAYS use the cationic shield against a hunter mods, most ladder sites outlaw proxies, or transfusions, or both. personally im fond of bouncing betties, they have large spread outside, but are devestating in a confined space. mods: plaguebearer- find one w/ +4 in mind games. cat-28% is the highest CD reduction. Tempest- your concern is Silent resolve, u need 4 points on teh mod there. BIG mistake, you said 4 points in quicksilver... big no-no, +4 in high velocity, its your single most important DPS skill on lilith, and QS appears to have a cap anyways. strategy: Brick: his fists can mess u up speced brawler and as rockets are overly OP in PvP, even more dangerous as a bombadier. Mobility is his greatest weakness, he is slow and bulky, you should always see him before he sees you. root him w/ daze, and burn him down w/ that x4 anarchy you should have. Soldier: Only the shotgun type soldiers are really a threat because they can easily 1 shot u w/ a decent scattergun. Luckily they move almost as slow as a brick (especially turning) and are easy to spot. just come out of phase behind him and a quick burst of your x4 smg will make him wanna reroll siren. Siren: Its all about timing here, a good siren match will hing almost entirely on who dazes first, who phases first. Something I'm fond of telling people "use your phase to get out of trouble, not into it" really applies here. Save your phase till you need it, never phase immediately after being dazed if u can help it, try to phase 2-4 seconds AFTER you get dazed so that you un-daze before ur phase is up, also after u hear/see your opponent phase so that you have a chance to see where they come out (hopefully) and dont let them sneak up on you while phased. Hunter: A sirens greatest threat because a hunter w/ half a clue will have specced into 1-shot kills bloodwing w/ 1 second cooldown. a homing missle that 1 shots you, can see you in phasewalk, can daze you in phasewalk, that only has 1 second cooldown is DANGEROUS to any class, especially 1 that depends on being undetected. First off put on your cationic shield, so that you can actually survive that damn bird. then keep in mind it will only attack a target in front of the hunter, so sneak up behind, or shoot from out of range of his bird. if u can actually shoot @ the hunter, they drop faster then anything